


Tender PCY Fest 2021 Reveals

by tenderpcyfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderpcyfest/pseuds/tenderpcyfest
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tender PCY Fest 2021





	Tender PCY Fest 2021 Reveals

Hello and welcome to the reveals for our very first round! We have 18 lovely authors who wrote 18 lovely fics~. Those authors and their fics are listed below:

**Triggering you with love** by  **yeoldul**

  
  


**distance makes the heart grow fonder** by  **sunnysidechen**

  
  


**The art that you are** by  **satanvale**

  
  


**soft love** by  **zouisau**

  
  


**It’s Like a New World** by  **taekaneru**

  
  


**Tender love** by  **xiaolianhua**

  
  


**I Get Misty, Just Holding Your Hand** by  **exolunaticshipper**

  
  


**dear darling dear** by  **SuperBlondie**

  
  


**Love Me in Slow Motion** by  **Puppetqueen**

  
  


**take care** by  **omyeol**

  
  


**The alphas among the omegas** by  **enigmaticma**

  
  


**You Feel Like Home** by  **tittiesbaek**

  
  


**Dinner’s Ready** by  **fievrerosex**

  
  


**Learning how to love** by  **SweetSugaarYeol**

  
  


**My Top Secretary** by  **ACatWhoWrites**

  
  


**(Please) Make me yours** by  **Warayilchan**

  
  


**Taste me, and I’ll be yours.** by  **loeysbaby**

  
  


**Going Up Cat Hill** by  **daisiesandfireflies**

  
  
  


Thank you so very much to every single lovely author for joining us on this journey. We love and appreciate all of you so, so very much. Readers, please make sure to show the authors the love and appreciation they all deserve!

Until next time,

Tender PCY Fest


End file.
